DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): We will install an Internet connection for use by all medical professionals in a community-based medical clinic serving roughly 13,000 patients annually. Our patient population will be the ultimate beneficiaries of this project?s success. Improving access to current medical information through on-line collegial exchange as well as the broad and deep research capacity afforded by the Internet?s vast medical resources will allow our medical professionals to provide patients with better information faster. Specific aims include: 1) Improve medical professionals? access to medical information for diagnosing, treating and referring patients; 2) Improve transfer of current medical knowledge and information exchange nationally and throughout the world via e-mail between medical professionals; 3) Improve capacity for medical professionals to provide current and appropriate patient education materials; 4) Improve the accuracy and efficiency with which physicians prescribe medication to the patients served; and 5) Improve patient record keeping and accessibility. We will install and configure eight workstations connected to a central server with access to the Internet in the clinic. User training will ensure our medical professionals and support staff are able to utilize the new system effectively.